


Sorry, I'm Late

by fan4eva



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan4eva/pseuds/fan4eva
Summary: So this is my first fanfic, so I've started out with a drabble of sorts.Based off that super old OTP prompt:Person A: Sorry, guys, I was busy doing...stuffPerson B: I'm stuffFeedback is appreciated





	Sorry, I'm Late

"Jade!" Tori whispered. "We have to stop. We're gonna be late for class!" 

Jade looked up from where she was, her head nuzzling at Tori's neck. 

"It's not like Sikowitz's class is important Vega," Jade shot back. "Besides," she lowered her voice, "There are other things I'd rather be doing." 

Tori looked down confused. "Jade, unless you're saying what I think you're saying--"

Jade quickly interrupted her. "C'mon Vega. It's not that hard a concept. Yes, I do want to do some dirty things to you in this closet while we have the privacy. Is that too much to ask for?" 

"But what about--" 

Tori's response was cut off by the sound of Cat's voice. 

"Jade! Tori! Where are you? Andre said we were playing hide and seek, and you've been hiding for too long!" 

Jade chuckled. "Well, Vega. Seems like we've got ourselves a good hiding place, huh?" She winked. 

Tori made a face. "Jade, I love you, but please never do anything like that around Cat. She's too innocent for that." 

"Not even a little--"

"No Jade!"

"Fine," pouted Jade. She paused, then said, "It wouldn't have been fun to do anyways." 

"There, there" Tori patted Jade's back. "I'm sure there'll be somebody at this school that you can steal the innocence of. But it won't be Cat." 

Cat's voice suddenly filled the closet.

"Yay! I found Jade and Tori! I found you guys!" She exclaimed, starting to dance circles around the other two. "Wait a minute, what were you guys doing in the janitor's closet?" 

"You wanna know what we were doing Cat?" Jade asked. 

"Yeah!" Cat nodded, excited. 

"Well, me and Tori were just about to--" Tori slapped her hand over Jade's mouth looking horrified. 

"What Jade was going to say was, that, um...we were just getting to know each other better."

"Why would you want to get to know each other better if you're already great friends?" Cat asked. 

"Well..." Tori started.

Cat interrupted. "Yay friends! It's always good to have friends Tori. My brother doesn't have many friends, so it's hard for him sometimes. But he says I'm his friend, so it's ok."

"That's...great Cat. But why don't you go to lunch, and Jade and I will catch up, ok?"

"Okie dokie," Cat said, wandering off. Both Jade and Tori held their breaths, watching as Cat whispered to herself about having friends. 

"Finally!" Jade breathed. She turned, almost predatorily, towards Tori. "Now, Vega. Where were we?"

"I believe we were just about to leave," Tori said, starting for the door. 

Jade grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, Vega. I think we were in the middle of something."

Tori blushed. "Jade, we can't do that here. In school."

"Oh yeah?" Jade challenged. "Try me."

In one quick spin, Jade had Tori up against the opposite wall of the closet. Her hand crept up Tori's midsection as moans filled the closet.

###

Tori and Jade both left the janitor's closet a little more disheveled than before. Tori's shirt was inside out, and Jade's makeup was smudged. But neither of them noticed. As they made their way towards their typical lunch table, Andre was the first to notice their new states.

"Hey, Tori. Why do you look so, y'know," he gestured helplessly.

"Well, I was busy doing...stuff," Tori hesitantly replied. 

Just then, Jade sauntered up, to the table, having heard Tori's statement. 

"I'm stuff," she announced smugly.


End file.
